Vehicles damaged in an accident usually require expensive repairs including careful and accurate straightening and correction of the deformation. Devices for repairing damaged vehicles typically include a number of beams attached to each other at 90 degrees. In addition, they typically require the vehicle to be jacked up so that the device can be positioned under the vehicle, wherein the device is attached to the vehicle at typically four locations. Such devices are costly, require extensive time to set up, and require highly skilled technicians to operate.
It is therefore desirable to provide vehicle repairing devices which are low cost and compact, readily set up and operated, and which provide effective repair of damaged unibodies.